The Guardian Angel
by The Wayward Angel
Summary: For Dean Winchester, the line between reality and fantasy is blurred. He's not sure what is real and what is fake...actually, maybe it's all real. He doesn't know. Can't be sure. All he knows is that his nights and days are plagued with demons and angry voices and he needs someone to save him from himself. A guardian angel. *AU*
1. Prologue

**Allie: You can blame sleep deprivation on this one. Also part of the plot comes from things my Uncle tells me, but I'll add that to the end notes. Thank you for reading, I hope you like it. Review please.**

**Warnings/Triggers: Mental illness, AU, boyxboy, self-harm**

**Disclaimer: Supernatural is not mine. I'm just playing with the characters.**

_Prologue_

_Hi, my name is Dean Winchester, and my younger brother and I hunt monsters. All kinds of monsters. Vampires, ghosts, demons, werewolves, possessed scarecrows…that kind of stuff. My little brother's name is Sam; I rescued him from our burning house when we were just kids. I carried him out, all bundled in a blanket, while we left our parents behind. Our Mother, Mary, didn't make it. When Dad found her, she was already dead, stuck to the ceiling and bleeding from her stomach. She then quickly caught on fire. After that day, our Father, John, trained us, throughout our childhood to defeat the monsters that killed our mother. Sam never did like to train. He didn't want to lead a hunter's life, like dad. He wanted to be a normal kid. At eighteen, Sam left us and went to university in an attempt to lead a normal life…but nothing was normal with our family. When Sam was twenty-two and I was twenty-six, I sought him out to help find our father. _

"_Okay. Umm…Dad hasn't been home in a few days."_

"_So he's working overtime on a Miller time shift. He'll stumble back in sooner or later."_

"_Dad's on a hunting trip…and he hasn't been home in a few days."_

"_Jess, excuse us. We have to go outside."_

_A short conversation, but a meaningful one; and it was a conversation that would put an end to Sammy's "normal" life with his girlfriend. We went on one trip to try to find Dad, and ended up destroying a ghost he had been after, but we couldn't find him. I wanted to keep looking for Dad, but Sam was intent on getting back to his girlfriend and "normal" life. When we got back to the apartment, Jessica was dead, killed in the very same way our mother was. Stuck to the ceiling. Engulfed in fire. Fire. Fire. Fire._

_It's been about a year since then, and Sam and I have been following Dad's notes, going from town to town and defeating monsters that I don't really remember. Just having my brother hunting by my side is enough to make me happy, knowing that I don't have to go it alone. We're on our way to Mississippi when-_

"Dean." A soft, but firm voice calls, "Dean, it's time to wake up now."

"Sam?" The brunette mumbles, blinking his green eyes open, "S'that you?"

"We've been over this, Dean," The other male responds, "Sam's dead. I'm Jared, remember?"

Dean shakes his head, "No, Sam…he was just there…"

"That's part of the disease, Dean." Jared says gently. He's used to this. It's like this every day when he tries to tend to this particular patient, "Come now, let's take your medicine and you can tell me about your dream."

"The disease…" Dean echoes, his emerald green eyes still hazy from a drug-induced sleep.

"The schizophrenia, Dean. It makes you see things, hear things, things that aren't there, things that just don't exist. You need to remember, Dean. You need to remember." The nurse replies patiently.

"I remember Sam…and Dad…and the fire…"

"Yes, the fire that killed your mother and little brother-"

"NO!" Dean erupts, his eyes blazing, "I just saw him! He was just sitting in the Impala with me!" He screams, balling his hands up into fists, but the twenty-seven year old cannot move. His wrists and legs are kept restrained at all times. He's dangerous.

"No, Dean, and if you don't calm down, I'm going to have to keep you in your room today, and I know you'd much rather get up and walk around than stay cooped up in bed all day."

"NO!" Dean screams, banging his fists down on the table as hard as he could before kicking and throwing a tantrum, thrashing around on the bed, chanting, "Nonononono". It just can't be true. He had just seen Sam. Just touched him. Just destroyed a damn ghost with him for God's sake. There was no way that Sam was dead. Same was alive. He just has to be. He's just not here at the moment. He's probably outside with the Impala, looking up the next location in Dad's journal to see if we can find him. Death is not an option.

Jared's eyebrows draw down in concern, but he knows Dean can't hurt himself with the soft, but strong, restraints. He calls for a mild sedative, to put Dean back under for just a while longer. Once administered Jared backs away. "I'll be back once you've calmed down," He says, though he isn't sure if the patient can hear him, "Then you'll take your medicine like a good boy, okay?" He says, but doesn't wait for an answer. He turns on his heel and walks out of the padded room, shutting the steel door behind him and locking it, before heading down the hall to his next patient.

Dean is subdued on his bed, but not quite asleep yet. He quits yanking at his restraints and bites down hard on his lower lip. He needs Sam to still be alive. If Sam's not, then why is he still here? What's the point of living if his brother isn't there to live with him? Dean closes his eyes as the sedative starts to put him back under. He clings to consciousness for just a moment longer. "Sam," He says softly, "I'll get out of here soon, Sammy. I'll get back to you. I just need these people to let me go. I promise, I'll get back to you."

As he slowly starts to drift under, his brother's smiling face is that last thing that he sees.

**To be continued…**


	2. Chapter One

_Chapter One_

_Sam was six months old when mom died. _

"_Come on, let's say goodnight to your brother."_

"_Night, Sam."_

_Dad came in and took me from my brother's crib, taking me to my room to tuck me in. Dad loved me. And mom. And Sammy. Then there were sounds, bad ones. Mom and Dad screaming. I scrambled out of bed and into the hallway, scared. Fire._

"_Daddy!"_

_Fire. Mommy, where was mommy? Sam, bundled up, in my arms._

"_Take your brother outside as fast as you can and don't look back. Now, Dean, go!"_

_Fire. Hard to breathe. Daddy. Where's mommy?_

_I held Sam close and ran, fast as I could, taking Sam outside. Just like Daddy told me. Always do what Dad says._

"_It's okay, Sammy."_

_The night air is chilly. There's so much fire._

_Then Daddy is picking us up and holding us close. His body is hot._

"_I gotcha."_

"I gotcha, Dean." A gruff voice grumbles, uncuffing the young male's restraints. This man is not Jared. His name is Doctor Bobby Singer, an older man that's seen his own share of horrors and come out stronger than ever. He doesn't put up with Dean's tantrums like Jared does, "I gotcha."

"Dad?" Dean asks, his eyes hazy and clouded.

"No. You know who I am." Doctor Singer replies, rubbing Dean's right wrist to get the blood flowing back into it before moving to the left wrist.

"Doctor Singer." Dean says after a long minute of silence, "You're my doctor. I'm at Topeka State Asylum."

"Very good, Dean." Doctor Singer says, removing the young man's leg restraints, "Jared says you had a lapse this morning, and you didn't want to take your medicine."

"I had a dream." Dean mumbles, sitting up and stretching out his arms and legs, "Sam and I were hunting ghosts."

"You can tell me all about it in therapy, Dean. Now, let's take your meds." The older doctor rumbles out, standing and taking a cup of pills and a cup of water from a tray, handing them to the brunette.

'**Don't take those. They're bad for you.' **A voice whispers and Dean hesitates, looking down at the pills in his hand. His hand shakes just a little, but he raises the pills up to his mouth anyway.

'**Don't take them, Dean. If you do, we're going to hurt you.' **The voice hisses, sounding closer to his ear. Dean shakes his head and quickly takes the pills, downing the cup of water in his other hand before crushing it and throwing it into the trash. **'Idiot. Dean, we're gonna hurt you tonight. We're going to hurt you so bad.'**

"Dean," Doctor Singer says, "Are the voices coming back again?"

'**Don't tell him anything.'**

"No, it's just the dream. They haven't come back yet." Dean lies, looking up at the doctor.

'**Good boy.'**

"Okay, well let's get you to therapy." Doctor Singer replies, helping Dean out of bed and guiding him out of the room.

* * *

"So Dean, tell me about this dream that you had."

"Dad had gone missing on a hunting trip. I went and picked up Sam and took him to where I thought Dad would be. We found out about a ghost. A 'Woman in White', whom was killing men along this one stretch of road. Sammy and I destroyed her, but we didn't find Dad. I took Sam back home and his girlfriend was dead. The same way our mother was. There was a fire."

"There's always a fire in your dreams, Dean. Do you think that means something?"

"Our mother died in a fire when I was four. A demon killed her."

"There's no such thing as demons, Dean."

"There is. I see them all the time. They like to hurt me and Sam."

"Sam isn't alive, Dean. You know that. He died in the fire that killed your mother. There were no demons. It was an electrical fire that started in your brother's room."

"But I carried him out! I remember!"

"Dean, he was already dead when you carried him out."

'**All your fault.'**

"No…that's not possible…"

'**You killed your brother.'**

'_No…the demons…they killed her…Sam is alive.'_

'**He suffocated from the smoke.'**

"He suffocated from the smoke."

'**You didn't get him out in time.'**

"No…"

'**It's all your fault.'**

"No…it's not true…"

"Dean?"

"That's not true!"

'**YOU KILLED YOUR BROTHER! THE MONSTERS YOU HUNT ARE JUST FORMS OF YOURSELF! YOU KILLED HIM.'**

"NO!"

'**YOU KILLED HIM YOU KILLED HIM YOU KILLED HIM YOU KILLED HIM'**

"I need a nurse in here! We need a sedative for Patient 221, Dean Winchester."

"STOP IT, MAKE THEM STOP IT! SAM'S NOT DEAD!"

"This is a Code 4, we need that sedative now!"

'**YOUR FAULT YOUR FAULT YOUR FAULT YOUR FAULT YOUR FAULT'**

"SHUT THE FUCK UP! YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT YOU'RE TALKING ABOUT! SAM'S NOT DEAD!"

'**YOUR FAULT YOUR FAULT YOUR FAULT YOU FAULT YOUR FAULT'**

"Hold on, Dean, a nurse is on the way. I need you to calm down."

"MAKE THEM STOP! MAKE THEM STOP!"

'**YOU KILLED YOUR BROTHER DEAN WINCHESTER! YOU WILL BURN IN HELL! IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT! HE'S DEAD BECAUSE OF YOU! YOU! YOUR FAULT!"**

"It'll be okay, Dean. That sedative will take hold soon. Just relax."

"HELP ME! THEY WON'T STOP! THEY'RE GOING TO HURT ME! Help me…please…help…don't let them….hurt me…don't…I…"

"Shhh, Dean, let's get you back to bed. Shhhh."

* * *

**'Dean…open your eyes Dean…look at me…'**

'_No…you're going to hurt me again…'_

'**I won't Dean. Open your eyes.'**

'_You're lying to me again.'_

'**Open your eyes, Dean.'**

Dean lets out a sound that's almost a whimper and opens his eyes. There's a girl standing at the edge of his bed. She has blonde hair and pitch black eyes. Her hands are shaped into claws. She's naked, except for a small pajama shirt that shows the Smurfs on it. Her long yellowed toe nails click against the floor as she walks over to stand beside him. She touches his face gently before her face contorts in anger and she pulls away to hit him in the stomach, hard. Dean groans, clenching his eyes shut.

'**You killed my Sam, Dean. You killed him.'**

'_I didn't, Jessica. He was just here with me. I didn't.'_

'**Do not. Lie. To me.' **She hisses, grabbing his leg hard, almost breaking it.

"I didn't. I didn't. I didn't." Dean chants with his eyes shut, "Please…don't hurt me anymore…"

'**Then you will do as we say, Dean. Do not disappoint us.' **Another voice whispers in his ear.

Dean flinches but nods fervently, "I won't. I won't."

**To be continued...**

* * *

_Italics with no apostrophes-_Dean having a dream/hallucination

Plain Text-Things that are happening in the real world

'**Bold inside apostrophes'**-Voices inside Dean's head. These may not always be the same person talking. PM me with questions.

'_Italics inside apostrophes'_-Dean's thoughts

"Plain text inside quotation marks"-Someone is speaking

**Allie: This list will be added to as characters are added to the story. Please PM me with any questions about the story. I will do my best to answer your question without giving away further plot. Thank you for reading. Reviews are my biscuits and tea!**


	3. Chapter Two

_Chapter Two_

Reporting on the incident of Patient 221, Dean Winchester, 13th of March, 2006 with Doctor Bobby Singer. Patient was in regular therapy session with Doctor Singer. Patient has been having dreams of his younger brother, Sam Winchester, deceased. When confronted with the knowledge of his younger brother's death, Patient seemed to become enraged and began responding to voices that weren't there. At one point the Patient began screaming at the voices and hitting himself in the stomach and on the legs. Doctor Singer called for a sedative to calm the Patient. Patient 221 became even more violent with himself, beating on himself and scratching at his skin. Once the sedative had been applied, the Patient began to calm, still talking to the voices, until the sedative took complete hold and the Patient was put to sleep. Patient 221 was then carried back to his room and restrained. Patient 221 did not harm Doctor Singer. Patient 221 sustained bruising to his arms, legs, and stomach; as well as scratches to both left and right forearms.

Jared Padalecki, Head Nurse

14th March 2006

* * *

_Jessica meant everything to Sam. She was his entire life. He loved her more than anything in the world. She was a beautiful girl, hell, one of the prettiest I'd ever seen. After we had gotten rid of the Woman in White, I drove Sam back to his apartment. Back to her. Back to his normal life. But as soon as he got out of the Impala, I felt like something was wrong. Then there was fire in the window. Just like Mom._

_I kicked open the door to the apartment._

"_Sam!"_

"_Jess!"_

"_Sam! Sam!"_

"_Jess! Jess! No!"_

_So hot. So much fire. Hot as hell._

'**Hot as hell, hm?' **A dark voice says and Dean's eyes snap open, shifting around the room.

"Who's there?" Dean asks, his voice small in the dark room.

'**You don't need to know my name Dean,' **The voice replies, **'Just know that I am always watching you. All of us, we're always watching you. Every time you disobey us. Every time you tell them about us. We know about it, and we will punish you for it.'**

"You're not real." Dean says, narrowing his eyes, "You're not really talking to me. Go away."

'**We're never going away, Dean. Never.' **The dark voice hisses directly into his ear.

Dean cried out as he felt something scratching his forearms. "Stop it!" He yelled.

The silence that replied was suffocating.

* * *

"How are you feeling today, Dean?" Jared asks, smiling down at the young man.

"Fine." Dean replies, his vacant eyes staring off into nothing. Jared has let him out of his restraints for the moment so he can take his pills. He manages to fake it by hiding the pills up his sleeve and throwing them away with the emptied cup of water. The voices had promised more pain if he had taken the pills again today.

"Do you want to go out to the common area today, Dean? Maybe you can play a card game or checkers." Jared says.

'**Tell him yes.'**

"Yes, that would be nice." Dean says, looking up at Jared.

Jared smiles and Dean thinks that Jared has a nice smile. Like Sam. The nurse leads the patient to a wheel chair and wheels him out to the common area, setting him up at an arts and crafts area where some of the other patients are making different craft projects with one of the female nurses.

For a moment Dean feels a sense of panic because the female nurse looks just like Jessica…but he rubs his eyes and notes that the woman has black hair instead of blonde and he relaxes.

'**Just act normal. Do what they tell you, but don't take the pills. The pills are what they're using to try and make you forget about Sam.'**

'_I will.'_ Dean thinks, staring work on a slightly complicated craft known as a God's eye.

"Very good work, Dean." The female nurse, Alyssa, says.

"Thank you." He replies, using blue yarn to make tassels for the ends of his God's eye.

'**That looks nice, Dean'** A nice voice tells him, **'Sam will like that when you put it in your room.'**

'_That's what I was hoping.' _Dean thinks back and smiles for the first time in a long time.

* * *

Dean stares at the God's eye hanging on his wall as he tries to fall asleep that night. The black, blue, and green yarn all mingle together nicely. Sam would have liked it. No, Sam would like it. He'd give it to him as soon as he managed to get out of this hell hole.

'**Deeeeeeean…' **A voice sounds from the corner of his room.

Dean's emerald eyes snap over to the corner and he sees…something. He's not quite sure what it is. It almost looks human, except that it doesn't. It's skin is an ashy, gray color. It's naked but it doesn't have any genitals. It's legs are thin and morph into hooves. It's arms are too long and it has claws for hands. It's eyes are tiny and pure black. It's mouth is missing lips so it's teeth are exposed, it's teeth are not human either, they look like the teeth of an angry dog. There's blood dripping from its claws. Dean shuts his eyes to block it out.

'**LOOK AT ME!' **It shrieks and Dean cracks his eyes open. The thing is standing over him now, dripping blood onto his sheets and clothes. **'There are more of me. Many more. And when you do not listen to the Master, we will come for you.'**

"I did everything they told me to. I did." Dean insists, pulling on his restraints frantically.

'**You did good today, Winchester.' **The thing says, caressing his face with a clawed hand, **'I am just here to warn you. Do not screw up, or we will hurt you.' **

Dean nods and shuts his eyes. He hears a whispering sound and by the time he opens his eyes again, he is left alone in the darkness.

**To be continued…**


	4. Chapter Three

_Chapter Three_

Dean stares forward into nothing. Is this real, or is this a hallucination? He's not sure anymore. He hasn't taken the pills in two weeks. The line between reality and fantasy is officially blurred. He's frightened. He sees the monsters everywhere now. The things. The…demons. He's sure that's what they are. Sometimes they're dressed up as nurses, or patients, but usually they're just…there. Standing. In corners and on couches and in his room and on desks and no one can see them but him. But he's being good. He listens to the voices. He says what they tell him to say. Doctor Singer thinks he's getting better. He no longer has to be restrained in his room.

"Dean, time to take your meds." Jared says with a happy smile, wheeling in a cart containing Dean's pills for the day and a cup of water.

'**Don't take them, Dean. They'll ruin your mind. They do it to control you.'**

"Okay, thanks Jared." Dean says, not looking at the nurse.

Jared puts the cups in Dean's hands and Dean hides the pills before drinking the water and throwing the cup away.

"Hey, I saw that." Jared says accusingly.

Dean looks at the nurse, startled, "What do you mean?" He asks.

"I saw you throw away the pills, Dean. Don't look at me like that, you know what you did. Now I'm going to get some more and you _will_ take them." Jared says, walking back out of the room. A few minutes later, Jared walks back into the room with another tray and hands the pills to Dean again, glaring down at him.

'**DON'T TAKE THEM!'**

Dean gulps and screws his eyes shut before downing the pills and water.

'**You will regret that.'**

"That's good, Dean. You need to take those to make the voices go away." Jared says gently, "Now, would you like to go play checkers?"

'**No.'**

"Um, no, not today. I'll just rest in here." Dean says, looking down at the floor.

"Okay, Dean. Page us if you need anything. They'll bring you your lunch in a few hours."

"Okay…thanks Jared…" Dean mumbles.

Jared nods and leaves the room, locking the door behind himself.

**'Get onto the bed.'**The dark voice, now known to be the Master, snarls.

Dean almost whimpers but bites his tongue and climbs onto his bed, lying down on his back. His eyes dart around the room as the three demons that take permanent residence in his room come toward him. He shuts his eyes tightly.

'**OPEN YOUR EYES!' **The three shriek at him and Dean opens his eyes slowly. The three demons begin clawing at his arms and neck and chest. Blood begins to soak his clothes and sheets. **'No more pills no more pills no more pills no more pills' **they chant as they claw at him.

'**Is that understood, Winchester?'** The Master says gruffly.

"Yes! Yes!" Dean almost cries, clenching his eyes shut.

'**Open your eyes Dean, they're done.'** He says, 'Next time will be worse. Do not disobey me again.'

Dean opens one eye, then the other. The demons are still in his room, but they're standing in the corners once more, blood dripping from their claws onto the floor. Dean sighs in relief, "Thank you. I'm sorry. It won't happen again."

**'Go to sleep Dean, go to sleep.'**

"Thank you," Dean whispers, closing his eyes, "Thank you."

* * *

The nurse that brings Dean his lunch screams when she sees him on his bed. The sheets and his clothes and fingernails are soaked in blood. She immediately calls for Doctor Singer and another nurse for help. Dean stirs at the nurse's scream and sits up, his eyebrows drawn together in confusion.

Doctor Singer walks into the room and kneels in front of Dean. "Dean, what did this to you?" He asks.

'**You can tell him.'**

"The demons." Dean replies, "The demons that live in my room. They told me if I disobeyed them then they'd hurt me."

"What did you do to disobey them?" Doctor Singer asks.

'**Don't tell him that.'**

"I don't remember." Dean says.

Doctor Singer purses his lips together but sighs and nods, "All right Dean, well let's get you showered and change your close and clean those wounds, okay? While we do that Michelle can change your sheets for you."

"Okay." Dean says and doesn't protest as a different male nurse, Adam, takes him to the shower and peels off his clothes.

"Poor Dean." Adam says, clicking his tongue and shaking his head as he helps the other male undress. He turns and starts the shower, helping Dean inside and helping the brunette wash, careful of the wounds on his arms, neck, and chest, "How could you do this, Dean?" The nurse asks gently.

"I didn't. It was the demons." Dean replies, watching as his blood runs down the drain with the water.

"Okay, Dean." Adam says.

Once Dean is clean Adam shuts off the shower and helps the other man to dry off before tending to his wounds and redressing him in some clean clothes. The nurse ushers him back into his room and helps him back into his bed, the sheets white once more.

"Now you eat your lunch and Jared will be back to check on you later." Adam said.

"Can…can you stay for a little bit?" Dean asks, clearing his throat.

Adam nods and sits down in a chair near Dean's bed after handing the patient his lunch tray. Dean eats his lunch slowly and in silence. Adam is content just watching the brunette, making sure that he's eating and not going to harm himself once more. When Dean finishes his soup and sandwich Adam takes the tray and puts it back on the tray holder.

"Thank you, Adam." Dean says, lying back down on his bed and closing his eyes.

"Yeah, sure Dean." Adam says, "Just holler if you need us, okay?" He says before taking the tray out and shutting and locking the door behind himself.

* * *

Dean opens his eyes a few hours later to a new sight in his room. A man with ashy gray skin, wearing a suit. His arms and legs are thin and bony and his hands form down into claws. His cheeks are drawn in and his eyes are sunken and shining red. His teeth are like fangs and are dripping with blood. Dean knows at once that this is the Master.

'**Hello, Dean.'** The man –if you can call it that- smiles wickedly.

'_Why are you here?' _

'**I thought it was about time for us to meet. I wanted to see those wounds for myself. They look good, I'm proud.' **

Dean remains silent in his thoughts. The Master walks closer. He smells like sulfur, blood, and decaying flesh. Dean swallows, struggling to keep his eyes open so he doesn't get reprimanded.

'**You're a good boy sometimes, Dean. You were just stupid today. Don't make the same mistake tomorrow.'** The Master says, touching Dean's face, his hand burning hot. And just like that he's gone.

Dean closes his eyes, close to tears, _'Dear God, please someone help me.' _He thinks, curling up in a ball.

**To be continued...**


	5. Chapter Four

_Chapter Four_

'_**Dean. Dean, can you hear me?' **_

Dean's eyebrows draw down and he opens his eyes, looking around. That voice…it is so different from all the others he hears. The demons begin pacing in their corners, looking around as well.

'_**Dean?'**_

'**Don't listen to him, Dean.' **The Master hisses.

'_What do you want from me?' _Dean asks.

'**Don't talk to hi-"**

Then in a swirl of a trench coat, there was someone there. Someone new. Someone…not bad. The demons hissed and turned, crouching down in their corners and hiding their faces from the new being. He looked like a normal human with blue eyes and brown hair, wearing a trench coat, white shirt, and black slacks and shoes. He walked over to Dean and sat down on his bed, touching Dean's face.

"My name is Castiel, Dean. I have come to help you." The man says.

Dean knocks Castiel's hand away, "Are you real, or are you…like them?" He asks, pointing at the demons.

"I am both." Castiel replies. "You requested help and I am here to help you. No one else will be able to see or hear me, Dean, but I will be here to protect you." The man assures.

"What are you?" Dean asks, sitting up in his bed.

"I am an Angel of the Lord. You prayed for help, so I came to you." Castiel says.

"An Angel?" Dean says, "Really?"

"I cannot show you my wings right now, Dean, but I will. Someday. Now rest, I will keep your demons at bay." Castiel smiles very slightly and stands, standing beside Dean's bed, his arms behind his back. "Go back to sleep."

Dean complies.

* * *

The next day, Jared wakes Dean with his tray of pills. "Dean?" He says gently.

Dean stretches awake, blinking his eyes open, "Morning, Jared." He says.

"Well, that's the happiest you've looked in a long while Dean." Jared smiles.

"Yeah, I actually slept pretty well last night." Dean nods, holding his hands out for his pills.

'**Don't take them Dean.'**

'_**Take them Dean. They'll make you feel better.'**_

Dean bit down on his lips, before bravely swallowing the pills with the water. He just hopes that his Angel can protect him from the demons' wrath later.

"Good job, Dean. Do you want to go out for a walk today? It's a nice day outside." Jared asks.

'**NO!'**

"Sure." Dean replies, a small smile on his face.

* * *

Dean hasn't been outside in what feels like years. He sighs in relief as he walks down the stone pathways. _**'You're afraid of them.'**_ Castiel says, _**'You don't have to be afraid anymore.'**_

'_So it's just gonna stop. Just like that?' _Dean scoffs, _'I doubt the Master will allow that.'_

'_**Is that what he calls himself?'**_

'_Yes.'_

'_**He isn't real, Dean. He can't hurt you. His servants can't hurt you.'**_

'_THEY DID HURT ME! CAN'T YOU SEE THE MARKS?!'_

'_**You did that to yourself, Dean. I'll help you with that. I'll help you.'**_

'_Just leave me alone for a little bit.' _Dean sighs.

He walks around outside for hours before Jared calls him back inside for dinner. As Dean walks back inside the hospital, he realizes he hasn't seen any demons all day.

**To be continued…**

* * *

_**'Bold and italics in**_** apostrophes'-**Castiel speaking

**Allie: Sorry for the short chapter. Next one will be longer, I promise.**


	6. Chapter Five

_Chapter Five_

_What could he have meant? That he was both like the demons and real…how could that be possible? Does it even really matter? He is surely just a figment of my imagination. Unreal. But real to me. Only to me. _

Dean sits in his bed, his face buried in his palms. He lets out a frustrated sigh and runs his palms upward, through his hair. "What does real even mean anymore?" He mumbles.

"I know you're confused, Dean, but I'm only here to help you." Castiel says from behind him.

It's been three months since Cas first appeared to Dean. In that time Dean has taken his pills daily and without complaint and the voices have long since drifted to a dull whisper at the back of his mind. Occasionally a demon will appear to taunt him, but then Castiel will be there. Just standing there. And the demon will turn tail and run. Dean talks to Castiel a lot. About his dreams. About his past. About his father, and mother, and baby brother, and all the people that he's hurt. Castiel says that it's all in his head. That none of it is real, but Dean doesn't know what he can classify as 'real' anymore.

'**You're crazy, Winchester, a total nut.'**

"Are they getting louder, Dean?" Castiel asks, sitting behind Dean, letting the man lay his head in his lap.

"Not really, I can ignore it." Dean replies, closing his eyes, letting out a little hum as Castiel rubs his temples gently.

The angel has been very nice to him. Protecting him. Keeping his distance when asked. The Angel of the Lord obeys his every word and command. It's enough to make Dean's heart burn with a pain he hasn't felt in…years? Ever? He isn't sure.

"Your doctor is on his way, Dean. I'll be watching." Castiel says and places Dean's head on the pillows before seeming to just disappear.

There was a small knock on the door before Doctor Singer came strolling inside, "How are we feeling today, Dean?" The older man asks in his rough voice.

"Better." Dean says, sitting back up and swinging his legs over the side of the bed, giving a little half smile.

"Good, good." The doctor nods, "Feeling well enough for group therapy today?"

'_**Go ahead, Dean. I'll be right there with you.' **_Castiel's voice says gently.

Dean nods and his smile becomes strained, "Yeah, sure." He says, even though he's anything but 'sure'.

* * *

"Share your thoughts, Dean," A sickingly sweet voiced nurse named Zora cooes, "We're all good friends here."

Music, some crappy rap station, is playing in the background. Some of the other patients are restless; bouncing in their chairs, shifting back and forth, making scuffling sounds on the wooden floor. A demon paces at the end of the room, glancing at him from time to time but keeping its distance from him. Cas is standing motionless behind his chair. Not making a sound. Not even breathing. Dean feels irritated.

"You want to hear my thoughts?" Dean asks, nearly glaring at the bubbly woman, "The music is shit, everyone in hear is irritating, your voice is worse than nails on a chalkboard, and I can't wait to get back to my room because, honestly, you're making me crazier than I've been in months." He grits out.

The nurse gasps in shock, her eyes wide, "That is very rude, Dean. You should apologize."

"I'll apologize in Hell." Dean mutters, his lips drawn into a tight sneer.

Jared decides Dean's had enough group therapy for the day and leads the patient out of the room.

* * *

"They're just trying to help you Dean. They want you to be able to leave here and live a normal life." Castiel reprimands lightly as soon as the door to Dean's room is shut.

"I cannot **stand **that woman." Dean snaps, "She's an idiot."

"She wants to help you, Dean."

'**He's lying to you.'**

"Cas, he's back." Dean says.

Castiel lies down on Dean's bed, next to the human, "Okay, come here." He says, opening his arms.

Dean looks at the angel like he's lost his damn mind but eventually sighs and slides himself over, resting in Cas' arms, sliding his arms around the angel's waist. Castiel's arms slide around his back, holding him close. "I just want you to know, I only like you as a friend." Dean grumbles and fights back a smile at Castiel's throaty chuckle.

* * *

'**Dean.'**

'**Deeeean.'**

'**Open your eyes, Dean.'**

'**OPEN YOUR FUCKING EYES!' **The Master's voice echoes in a scream and Dean's eyes snap open.

Dean's eyes dart around the room before he looks down and realizes the arms wrapped around him are not Castiel's, but are long and skinny and ashy and Dean looks up and the Master is face to face with him and Dean lets out a scream, slamming his eyes shut, jerking and pulling back.

"Dean!" Castiel exclaims, and Dean's eyes snap back open.

The Master is no longer there. It's just Cas. Just his angel. Holding him. Stroking his hair and cheeks to wipe away tears he wasn't aware he had shed. "Cas…" Dean whispers brokenly, gripping the angel's trench coat so tightly his knuckles turn white.

"It was just a nightmare, Dean." Cas says, almost lovingly, like a mother to their babe, "Nothing but a nightmare. I'm here. No more tears."

Dean lets out a pathetic whimper and curls up against Cas' chest, allowing the angel to take care of him and protect him from the world.

**To be continued…**

* * *

**Allie: Ugh, I know, Dean and Cas are really out of character but dammit this is AU and it's my AU and if you have a problem with it than you can just hit the back button and mosey on out of my story. Sorry for the late update, my computer has been acting up, so I'm going to try to get back on track. Please review and favorite!**


	7. Chapter Six

_Chapter Six_

The next morning Castiel caresses Dean awake with gentle touches and soft, soothing whispers. When Dean's emerald eyes finally meet with Castiel's bright summer day blue, the angel smiles and begins to pull himself away from the human. Dean clears his throat, "About last night…" He starts.

"It's okay, Dean," Castiel replies, "I understand. There's no need to feel self-conscious."

Dean nods stiffly and there's a knock at the door, signaling that Jared is coming into his room with his medicine. Once the pills have been taken and the water drained, Jared tells Dean that he's allowed to go to the common area today if he wants. Dean decides that, yes, he would like to go and possibly play some chess, so he allows Jared to take him to the common area.

Dean seats himself in front of a chess board and one of the nurses comes over to play with him. About half way through the game Dean looks up to see Castiel standing in the corner of the room, staring at him. Dean looks back down at his game, but he can't suppress his smile.

* * *

"How have you been feeling lately, Dean?"

"Pretty well, Dr. Singer."

"Not hearing voices anymore?"

"Well there is one…"

"Oh? Is it a man or a woman?"

"Man. He's an angel. He protects me from the demons."

"Oh he does?"

"Yes."

"Well I'm glad that he's not hurting you."

"Yeah…I guess he's kind of like my guardian angel."

* * *

_In my dreams is where Sam lives. He sits beside me in the Impala, occasionally driving. Castiel joins with us now, from time to time. If I could, I would live in my dreams. Despite the terrifying monsters and brushes with death, it's still better than my waking hours. Every night I close my eyes to see Sam; his smile, his bitch faces, his sweet smile. I hear his voice and his laugh. I can feel the warmth of his skin against me when we hug. I can smell his aftershave and soap and the smell that is naturally Sam._

_But there's always fire._

_It isn't always harmful, but it's always there. Hot and searing, bright and mysterious. _

"Dean. Time to wake up."

"Sam?"

"No, Dean, remember it's me, Jared."

"Sorry, Jared," Dean yawns, rubbing his eyes as he wakes, "I was dreaming."

Jared gives a sympathetic smile and hands Dean his pills, watching the brunette take them. "Do you want to go out to the common area today?" He asks.

"No, I think I want to stay in my room." Dean replies.

"Okay, well, call for us if you need anything." The nurse says before turning and leaving the room.

"Castiel?" Dean calls after a moment.

"Yes, Dean?" The angel says from behind him, making Dean turn his head quickly.

"I hate when you do that." Dean grumbles.

Castiel chuckles softly and sits on Dean's bed beside the other male, "I know you do, that's what makes it so fun." Dean frowns and crosses his arms over his chest like a child, almost pouting. Cas gives a tiny little crooked smile, uncrossing Dean's arms. "Oh, don't be like that Dean."

"Fine." Dean sighs, rolling his eyes, "Hey Cas…when I get out of here…will Sam be there to get me?"

Castiel hesitates before slowly shaking his head, "Dean, Sam is dead."

"But-"

"Those are just dreams, Dean. Just like the voices. Not real."

"You're not real either!" Dean snaps, "You're just like them! You're just a figment of my demented fucking imagination!"

"Dean, I-"

"No, shut up!" Dean shouts, "Get away from me! You're a liar!"

Castiel frowns and closes his eyes but nods and disappears from Dean's sight, leaving the poor little broken boy alone with his thoughts.

**To be continued…**


	8. Chapter Seven

_Chapter Seven_

"_Dean…" Sam says softly. _

_We're sitting on the hood of the Impala, just staring up at the stars. Castiel is nowhere to be found. I turn my head to look at my younger brother, raising an eyebrow at him, "Yeah, Sammy?"_

"_Castiel is right, you know." Sam says, not looking at me._

"_Hm?"_

"_That I'm dead." Sam explains, "That the demons don't exist. That he's there to protect you. It's all true."_

"_Wh-what?" I gasp out. I'm trying to keep my grip on reality but I'm slipping and falling into the dark abyss._

_Suddenly, Sam and I are no longer on the hood of the Impala. I'm alone in the dark, and I'm scared._

"_Sam?" I whisper._

"_You need to remember, Dean. You have to remember." Sam's voice echoes in my ears._

"_Remember what?" I ask, "You were just there. I could see you."_

"_No, Dean," Sam sounds sad, "I wasn't. I'm not real. I died. Think, Dean. Think."_

_I grit my teeth together and clench my eyes shut, shaking my head, "No, nonono. It's not true. I got you out. I saved you!"_

"_Remember, Dean."_

"_I got you out!"_

"_Please, Dean," Sam's voice is getting farther away, "Please remember."_

"Dean," A gentle voice stirs Dean from his dream, "Dean, wake up."

Dean's eyes snap open, panting for breath.

"Another nightmare?" Castiel asks, his hand pressed lightly against Dean's forehead, smoothing back his bangs.

Dean nods, then locks eyes with Castiel, "Sam said you were right." He mumbles.

"About?" Cas asks.

"Everything." Dean says, closing his eyes so he can fall back into another restless dream.

_"__Come on, let's say goodnight to your brother."_

_"__Night, Sam."_

_Dad came in and took me from my brother's crib, taking me to my room to tuck me in. Dad loved me. And mom. And Sammy. Then there were sounds, bad ones. Mom and Dad screaming. I scrambled out of bed and into the hallway, scared. Fire._

_"__Daddy!"_

_Fire. Mommy, where was mommy? Sam, bundled up, in my arms._

_"__Take your brother outside as fast as you can and don't look back. Now, Dean, go!"_

_Fire. Hard to breathe. Daddy. Where's mommy?_

_I held Sam close and ran, fast as I could, taking Sam outside. Just like Daddy told me. Always do what Dad says._

_"__It's okay, Sammy."_

_The night air is chilly. There's so much fire._

_Then Daddy is picking us up and holding us close. His body is hot._

_"__I gotcha."_

_Then, something pushes to the forefront of my mind. The way Dad takes Sam from my arms. The way he clutches my baby brother close, tears in his eyes that he refuses to let fall. The EMT taking Sam away and covering him with a white sheet. Dad hugging me close to try to keep me from seeing. _

"_Dad, what are they doing with Sam?" I ask, clutching at my Dad desperately._

"_Sam's gone Dean," He says softly, holding me close, "Sam and Mom are gone."_

"NOOOO!" Dean screams, shooting up in bed and clutching his head, "No, nonononononono." He gasps out, rocking himself back and forth.

Castiel is there in an instant, sitting on the bed, "Dean." He says.

Dean turns and launches himself at Cas, digging his fingers into the angel's trench coat. "You were right," He gasps out, "You were right. Sam's dead. You were right."

Cas hesitates before wrapping his arms around the man, holding him against his chest. He absently strokes a hand up and down Dean's spine. He places his cheek on top of Dean's head, murmuring small little nothings that meant nothing to the mind, but spoke directly to the heart.

* * *

"How are you feeling today, Dean?"

"Sad."

"And why's that?"

"Because Sam's dead." There's a heavy silence, broken by a dry sob, "Because I let my baby brother die."

"It wasn't your fault, Dean. It was the fire. Smoke inhalation. He was dead before your father put him in your arms."

"You don't know that. Maybe if I had gotten out faster I could have saved him."

"I doubt that very highly, Dean."

Another silence descended over the room.

"Are you still hearing the voices, Dean?"

"Not as often. Castiel makes them go away. I don't see the demons anymore either."

"I'm glad, Dean."

* * *

"Hey, Cas?" Dean says, fiddling with the edge of his blanket.

"Yes, Dean." Castiel replies, standing next to Dean's bed.

"I'm sorry about the other day. Calling you a liar and telling you that you don't exist."

"I know, Dean. It's hard for you to know what's real and what's in your mind."

Dean looks up at Cas and sighs, "Can you sit with me?" He asks.

The angel nods and sits down on the bed next to Dean, folding his hands in his lap.

Dean leans over just a little and rests his head on Castiel's shoulder, closing his eyes. Cas reaches a hand up and cards his fingers through Dean's hair, smiling slightly. "Cas…" Dean mumbles, his eyes opening up about half way. He looks up at Castiel from under long black eyelashes. Castiel leans his head down and kisses Dean chastely on the lips, "Go to sleep, Dean. I'll still be here when you wake up."

Dean leans a little more into Castiel and clutches his trench coat, almost snuggling with the angel. He lets out a small sigh of contentment, letting Castiel lull him to sleep until he hears,

'**You let your brother die, Dean.'**

Dean groans. He really doesn't want to deal with the Master right now. He just wants to get some sleep under the gaze of his guardian angel.

'_Leave me alone. I just want to sleep.'_

'**Insufferable brat,' **The voice snarls, **'I'll make you pay for that.'**

'_How? You're not real.'_

'**I'm just as real as your angel friend.'**

'_I'm not listening to you anymore. You're not real. You're just my subconscious, trying to hurt me for things that weren't my fault. I understand now. You never were real, and neither were the demons. I hurt myself and blamed it on you.'_

'**That's-'**

'_Oh, Shut. Up. You have no power over me anymore. You're finished. Through. And you'll never speak to me again!'_

Silence answers Dean's last thought and the man smirks.

"I'm proud of you, Dean." Cas whispers, laying both himself and Dean back onto the bed, letting Dean stretch out before curling back up against his side.

"When they let me out of here Cas, are you going to come with me?" Dean mumbles, his eyes shut.

"Where you go, Dean, I will follow." The angel replies and a peaceful sleep embraces Dean.

**To be continued…**


	9. Chapter Eight

_Chapter Eight_

Dean wakes the next morning in Castiel's arms, feeling safe and protected and in control for the first time in a very long time. He curls a little closer to the angel, hoping to get a little more of that peaceful sleep but the angel stirs, "Good morning, Dean." He drawls out and Dean thinks that he can get used to waking up like this.

"Good morning, Castiel." Dean replies, a tiny smile on his lips.

"Did you sleep well?" The angel asks.

Dean nods, "You should go. Jared will be around soon."

"I'll be in your thoughts, Dean." Castiel says and then he is gone.

Moments later the door unlocks and Jared appears, bringing Dean his medicine for the day.

"Good morning, Jared." Dean says with a smile, sitting up in his bed.

"Well a good morning to you too, Dean." Jared replies, handing the patient his pills and watching him take them, "I take it you slept well?"

"Better than I have in years." Dean says with a grin.

* * *

Dean can't wait until he's allowed out of this place. He no longer hears the voices that used to plague him night and day. He no longer sees the demons that used to torment his every waking hour. He no longer has the hallucinations of his little brother being alive, of them being hunters that slay monsters and demons. His days are now filled with daily talks to Dr. Singer and another psychiatrist (one that will determine if he is well enough to be released) and Castiel.

He doesn't tell Dr. Singer or the psychiatrist about the angel. He's sure that if he does then they'll never let him out of this damn asylum.

It takes about six months of constant observation before the psychiatrist finally deems him fit for society, as long as he continues taking his medication. When the release forms are finally in Dean's hand, he can hardly believe it. He signs the forms and takes the clothes that Jared provides him.

He's so happy he can hardly stand it. His hands shake as he pulls on the new clothes that the head nurse so graciously provided. Dean walks out of his room for the last time, a bright smile lighting up his face. Jared meets him about half way up the hall and escorts him to the lobby.

"I'm telling you Dean, this gent has been getting on the nurse's nerves for the past hour. He keeps asking when you're going to get out. Seems about every two minutes he's out of his chair and pacing." Jared chuckles, "Michelle's about ready to have him committed."

Dean lets out a laugh of his own, wondering just who the hell would be waiting for him in the lobby all day.

Jared scans his badge and the doors to the lobby unlock. The nurse pushes one open for Dean, "We'll miss you Dean, but I'm glad you're better." He says before turning and walking away.

Dean smiles and walks out into the lobby to see Castiel pacing back and forth, wringing his hands together before snapping his head up and smiling at Dean.

"Castiel?" Dean asks, walking over to him, hesitating for a moment before pulling the angel into a hug.

"He's been driving up batty for the past four hours." Michelle says with a little sigh, "Take him home with ya, Dean."

"I will." Dean nods, pulling away from Castiel, only to take his hand and lead him out of the building.

* * *

"So…" Dean says, sitting down on a bench in front of the asylum, waiting on a cab to take him and Cas from the hospital to the apartment Castiel had gotten for them, "You are real."

"I told you I was." Castiel says, sitting down next to Dean.

"And you're a real angel?"

"I am."

"I want to see your wings."

"You will."

"When?"

"When we get home."

"Home?"

"Yes, Dean. Home. If you don't mind living with me that is."

"No, I'd…I'd love to." The brunette says with a shy smile.

"Dean?" Castiel asks.

"Yes?" Dean replies.

"Nevermind. I'll ask you later." The angel says as their cab arrives, "Come on, let's go."

* * *

"So. Wings. I want to see them." Dean says impatiently as soon as they make it inside Castiel's apartment.

Cas sighs before nodding, "I suppose I did say you could see them." He replies.

"Yes, you did."

Cas smiles slightly and bows his head down in concentration for a moment before out of his back sprout a pair of feathered wings, black and brown like a sparrow.

Dean's eyes widen, "Wow," He mutters, "Can I touch them?" He asks.

Castiel nods, always bowing to Dean's will. Dean stands and walks behind Castiel, touching the feathered wings with a light touch, as though he's afraid to hurt the angel. His fingers dance along the feathers before tracing his back in between his wings. Cas lets out a small groan, bowing his head further.

"Does that hurt?" Dean asks, pulling a hand away.

Cas shakes his head, "No, just the opposite." He replies.

Dean puts his hand back to the middle of the angel's wings, rubbing lightly, drawing soft groans from the other male. He runs his hands through the feathers, careful not to pull any out, occasionally returning to the middle of his back to draw more sounds out of the angel's lips.

"I want to thank you." Dean says softly, "For helping me. If it weren't for you I'd still be in that dreadful hospital, battling with demons that never existed in the first place." He continues his ministrations, smiling weakly.

"I told you before Dean. You prayed. I answered." Castiel replies.

"Do you care for me Castiel?" Dean asks.

"I do." The angel replies.

"Do you love me?" The man asks.

"I care for you a very great deal, Dean." Castiel replies.

Dean steps back in front of the angel, his eyes stern, "But do you love me?" He asks.

"I believe I do." Castiel says, staring down into Dean's emerald eyes.

"I love you, Castiel." Dean says seriously, "I have since you came to me all those months ago."

Cas cups Dean's cheek gently, pressing a kiss to his lips, "Will you stay with me, Dean?" He asks, pressing their foreheads together.

"Of course." Dean replies with a smile before kissing Castiel, wrapping his arms around the angel's neck, "Always."

**Fin**


	10. Epilogue

**Allie: Okay guys this chapter is just smut. Thanks for bearing with me all the way to the end. Thanks so much for reading and please review.**

_Epilogue_

_Two years later_

Dean groans as he falls against the couch, burying his face into the pillows. "Long day, love?" Castiel asks, poking his head out from the kitchen.

"Yukludseitat." Dean mumbles into the pillows.

"Can't hear you when you mumble, Dean." Cas snickers.

Dean pulls his head up from the pillows to glare at his ethereal lover, "I said, 'you could say that'." He says.

"Aw, do I need to go talk to the site manager and tell him to not be so hard on you?" Castiel teases.

Dean snorts, "Construction work is hard enough without you making me the site manager's pet."

"I'm just trying to be helpful." Castiel says, poking his head back into the kitchen and pulling a casserole out of the oven, setting it on the stove. "Want me to get your dinner for you?"

"No, I can get it." Dean grunts, trying to push himself up, only to dramatically collapse back against the couch cushions, "You could give me a massage, you know." Dean says.

Castiel walks into the living room and smiles at Dean, leaning down to kiss his sweaty forehead. "Okay, but let's get you into the shower first." He grins, picking Dean up easily and carrying him to the shower.

Once clean Castiel deposits Dean onto the bed, on his stomach, rubbing his shoulders gently. Dean lets out a groan and slumps against the sheets, letting his eyes fall shut. Castiel smiles as he rubs the tension out of his lover's shoulders and back, moving down to his legs, spending an excess amount of time on Dean's thighs, loving the soft mewling sounds it pulls from the other male's mouth. He turns Dean over lightly, ignoring his lover's half-hard arousal sticking to his belly. Castiel rubs Dean's neck and shoulders gently, pressing out the tension, enjoying the soft sounds pouring from Dean's mouth. He moves down to the man's chest and stomach, only spending a small time teasing the brunette's nipples, before moving down, down past his naval and ignoring his lover's whine of protest as he skips his cock to rub at the man's legs.

"What is it, Dean?" Castiel whispers, "Do you want me to touch you?"

Dean merely lets out a whine.

"That's not an answer, love. Do you want me to touch your cock? Such a naughty boy, getting off on an innocent massage." Castiel mumbles next to Dean's ear, causing the smaller male to shiver.

"Please, Cas." Dean groans out.

"Please what?" Castiel asks with a grin.

"Please touch me." Dean whimpers, arching his back, trying to get his arousal to brush against his lover.

"Where?" Castiel teases, "Here?" He asks, gripping Dean's arousal in his hand, causing Dean to choke out his lover's name. Castiel rubs Dean with practiced ease, adding an extra flick of the wrist when he gets to the head.

Dean writhes against the bed, arching and bucking his hips, panting as he tries to match his lover's strokes. He lets out a loud moan as Castiel's other hand drops lower, teasing his entrance lightly. "C-Cas." He gasps out as Castiel presses in his middle finger, crooking his finger up to stroke Dean's prostate as he jerks him out. Dean lets out a curse and clamps down hard on the finger as he comes across his stomach and Castiel's hand. Castiel strokes him gently through his orgasm before pulling away, grabbing a rag he had placed on the nightstand and cleaning up his younger lover.

"Cas," Dean pants out.

"Mm, yes?" Castiel says as he finishes cleaning Dean.

"Please Cas, let me suck you off." Dean whispers and Castiel grins.

"I knew you were a naughty boy." Castiel replies but strips himself of his clothes, tossing them to the side of the bed.

Dean smirks and slides in between Castiel's thighs, sucking and marking the skin around his lover's arousal. Castiel strokes Dean's hair lovingly, brushing back his bangs. Dean looks up at Castiel for a moment before sinking his mouth over his lover's arousal, sucking on it gently. Castiel groans and tightens his grip on Dean's hair, letting his blue eyes fall shut. Dean pulls off and licks at the cock kittenishly, focusing particularly on the head, before taking it back into his mouth and sucking, using his hand to stroke what his mouth can't reach. He hums a little, pressing a tongue to the underside of Castiel's cock, making the angel curse and tighten his grip further.

"Dean, if you keep doing that I'm going to come." Castiel grunts out.

Dean would smile if his mouth weren't so preoccupied. He presses his tongue to the underside of the male's cock again, humming a small tune he learned back in the asylum. Castiel moans and his back arches. Dean does the same again and Castiel comes with a grunt, pressing his cock further into Dean's mouth, forcing the other male to swallow his load.

Dean pulls off with a sleepy, satisfied smile, moving to lie down beside Castiel. "I'm going to take a nap." He mumbles, letting his eyes fall shut.

"Your dinner is going to get cold." Castiel says, wrapping his arms around his smaller lover.

"That's why we have a microwave." Dean replies and the last thing he hears before falling asleep is his lover's deep chuckle.

**End Epilogue**

**Allie: So, what did you think? The idea for this story came from my Uncle's own battle with schizophrenia. He sees demons and the devils. I went to visit him one day and he said that I appeared as an angel with black and brown wings, protecting him from the evils. So there you go. **

**Unfortunately by the time I finished this story, he had passed away. So, Uncle Gary, this is for you.**


End file.
